


I do, again

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: When Shiro got home from work, he wasn't expecting to have a reenactment of their wedding in the back garden. But he can't let his daughter down, and when he sees his husband in his wedding suit, well, Shiro would say I Do a thousand times over.





	I do, again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire_eyes27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/gifts).



> This is a gift for sapphire_eyes27 for winning the giveaway over at the shance cafe. I'm so sorry this took so long to get to you, I hope it's worth the wait. 
> 
> And thank you to SuccubustyKisses for betaing.

“Why the long face, starfish?” Slowly, Lance approached the little girl, a silver-framed wedding photo clutched tightly in her small, chubby fists. Her lower lip jutted out, and her big blue eyes shimmered, a pool of tears waiting to overflow.  
  
She lifted her head to meet her father's gaze, lower lip trembling. “You and daddy got married,” she said, her tone almost accusatory.  
  
“Yes, me and daddy are married. You know that love,” Lance chuckled.  
  
“You got married without me!” She exclaimed, stamping her foot as if he should have understood that without her having to tell him.  
  
“Oh.” Lance paused, studying his daughter carefully knowing now that he would have to proceed with caution.   
  
“Come here, Mirai.” He crouched down to her level and opened his arms, inviting the girl in for a comforting hug.  
  
Somewhat reluctantly she moved towards him and slumped into his arms. Sulky and sullen she sank into the embrace, a dead weight, the photo held tightly against her chest.  
  
“You see, daddy and I were so in love. We just couldn't wait to get married and spend the rest of our lives together.”  
  
“But why didn't you wait for me?” she muttered, voice small and trembling.  
  
“Well, we always knew you'd come along one day, but we didn't know when. And we wanted you so much,” Lance punctuated his words with a tight squeeze, hugging Mirai close. “To get you home with us we had to work very hard, and being married made it a little easier. It meant we could bring you home a little bit sooner.”  
  
“So. You got married for me?” she asked with a frown.  
  
“That's right!” Lance exclaimed. He nuzzled her cheek before pressing a sloppy kiss to it that made her squeal and giggle, squirming in his arms.  
  
After a moment Lance pulled Mirai onto his knee, and together they studied the wedding photo in silence. She seemed to have accepted his reasoning but was still clearly upset.  
  
“I wanted to see it,” she grumbled finally, her fingers moving across the glass tracing her fathers' smiles.  
  
“You can watch the video again?” Lance suggested.  
  
“It's not the same, I want to be there!” she sighed dramatically and flopped backwards across his leg, Lance's arm catching her before she could fall.  
  
“Hmm, tell you what. I have an idea.” Lance grinned, and he pulled her close to whisper conspiringly in her ear.  
  
“Really!” she gasped, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Lance nodded. “But only if you think you can do the job. It's a very important one after all.”  
  
“I can I can. I'm going to go get everything ready. When will daddy be home?”  
  
“Oh, maybe an hour. So I think you have just enough time.”  
  
“Ok!” Mirai carefully pushed the framed photo into her father's hands, placed a quick kiss to his cheek and then ran off to her bedroom.  
  
Lance stood slowly, gazing down at the photo. It was a good picture, and it had been such a wonderful day. He could still see it as if it had happened yesterday. He smiled, his fingers brushing over his husbands face wondering what he would think of their plan when he got home.  
  
Well, whatever Takashi thought, Lance knew he would go along with it.  


* * *

  
  
Takashi was surprised at how quiet the house was when he stepped through the door. Normally, Mirai was there to jump into his arms the moment he got home, Lance standing behind her smiling and waiting with a kiss that he passed to his husband over their daughters head. But today neither of them were there to meet him at the door.  
  
Strange, but not unheard of.  
  
Walking further into the house he heard Mirai out in the garden, talking animatedly to herself. His daughter accounted for, Takashi decided to go in search of his missing husband first. He wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so he made his way upstairs.  
  
“Sweetheart, I'm home,” he called, hoping for a welcoming reply. There was none.  
  
A quick check of the bathroom showed it was empty. Next, he tried their bedroom.  
  
The moment he stepped through the door, it was as if he was stepping back in time. Lance stood in front of the full-length mirror dressed in his blue wedding tuxedo. It still fit him like a glove — the jacket tailored to show off the strong set of his shoulders and his slim, toned torso. The trousers hugged supple legs, making them look even longer. In the fading light of late evening, the jewel blue suit contrasted beautifully against his complexion, and brought out the colour of his eyes, so sharp it took Takashi's breath away, just like it did the first time he saw Lance wearing it. He was radiant.  
  
“Kashi!” Lance spun around to face him, beaming. “You should knock! You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”  
  
“We're already married,” Takashi mumbled, dumbfounded. His knees felt weak, his stomach tied in knots as if this really was their wedding day.  
  
Lance skipped towards him, and Takashi saw the young man he'd fallen in love with all those years ago, the faint lines that had started to form on his face vanishing from the force of his brilliant smile. The smile that was always filled with love and warmth.   
  
Stopping in front of Takashi, Lance rested his hands on his broad shoulders, and he pushed himself up onto his toes to press a kiss to his husband's slack lips.  
  
“Mirai wants to see our wedding, so we're having a little re-enactment,” he explained after the kiss.  
  
“Re-enactment?” Takashi blinked and glanced over to the bed where he saw his suit laid out. “Lance, that thing's not going to fit me any more.”  
  
Lance kissed him again. “Nonsense. You're still a super buff hunk, and you don't want to let your daughter down now, do you? She was really upset we got married without her.”  
  
Takashi frowned, torn. “I won't look as good as you,” he grumbled, his hand coming to rest on Lance's hip, drawing him close, holding onto him for comfort.  
  
“You are as gorgeous now as the day I met you,” Lance whispered, low and sincere, before placing another searing kiss against Takashi lips that left him with no doubt.  
  
“Please put the suit on. You'll look great. And this time, you get to walk down the aisle toward me. Try not to trip,” Lance winked, and Takashi laughed, remembering his husband's memorable walk down the aisle.  
  
Their gaze locked, and there were tears in both their eyes when Lance entered the room and began his march. He didn't look where he was going, couldn't see anything but the man waiting for him at the end of the aisle. He'd tripped over his own feet. If not for Hunk, his best man, walking at his side, he would have face planted right in the middle of the aisle.  
  
“I'll try.”  
  
“Good. Now, don't leave me waiting too long, or I may run off and marry someone else,” Lance teased. He gave a cheerful wave as he left, the gold band on his finger catching the light for a second. And then he was gone.  
  
Takashi let out a sigh, his heart pounding.  
  
Looks like he was getting married today.  


* * *

  
  
The suit fit. Barely. The jacket stretched over his belly, and the trousers hugged his thighs just tight enough that he worried he might pop a seam if he had to bend forward. But it fit.  
  
He descended the stairs carefully and slowly made his way to the garden where he could hear the smooth timbre of his husband's voice and his daughter's laughter.  
  
Takashi paused in the doorway, taking in the garden. Mirai and Lance stood in the gazebo, lit up with a set of soft white fairy lights. A table stood in the middle, laid out with their best table cloth and a vase of flowers. Mirai stood behind it, and Lance stood on the other side, his back to the garden.  
  
Set out on the lawn in front of the gazebo in neat little rows were a variety of Mira's stuffed animals and dolls. The wedding guests. Everything was ready.  
  
“Daddy! Wait there!” Mirai ordered when she caught sight of him. Quickly she turned to the tablet lying on the table in front of her, and with a quick tap on the screen, music began to float from the speakers — the wedding march.  
  
Lance turned a little, standing at an angle so he could see Takashi. He looked nervous, even though this was a re-enactment of their big day in their back garden, for their daughter. Takashi could see his shoulders trembling, just a little, and the shimmer in his eyes that hinted at tears he was only just holding back.  
  
Of course, Takashi couldn't say he was in a much better state. The suit felt too tight, too warm. His throat tightened, his mouth felt dry and his vision blurred, narrowing so that all he could see was the man waiting for him.  
  
“Ok, you can come here now.” Mirai hissed in a loud whisper.  
  
He took his cue and stepped forward. One foot after the other, making his way along the neat line between Mira's toys. It was a short walk, and yet it felt like a mile until he was finally by Lance's side, their hands hooking together as the music reached its end.   
  
'I love you' Lance mouthed, squeezing Takashi's hand.  
  
'I love you too,' he mouthed back. They smiled at each other before turning their attention to their daughter, and the officiator of the ceremony.  
  
“A-hem.” Mirai gave an exaggerated cough and tapped the tablet screen. A few more taps brought a document up on the screen, and she began to read.  
  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Daddy and Papa,” she began, sombre. She stumbled over several big, unfamiliar words as she went on, but she spoke each one carefully taking her duty seriously, and neither of her parents dared interrupt her. Then came their vows.   
  
For a moment Takashi's mind went blank. But then Lance's thumb was caressing the soft skin between his thumb and forefinger, and he spoke first.  
  
“Takashi. With you, I feel like I can fly.” It was their original wedding vows, exactly as they had been on their wedding day, word for word. Lance remembered them.  
  
“Lance...” Takashi paused when it was his turn, swallowing thickly around the lump that had formed in his throat. “You are the ocean wave that keeps me afloat, and carries

me forward.”  
  
Mirai stared fixedly at them through their vows, her hands pressed over her mouth, stifling her giggles, her eyes shimmering with joy.  
  
Their vows finished, a gentle silence fell. Takashi and Lance gazing into each other eyes, and Mirai watching her parents transfixed.  
  
“It's time to finish the ceremony, sweetie.” Lance hissed from the corner of his mouth, his gaze still fixed on his husband.  
  
“Oh right.” Snapping out of her trance Mirai turned to the tablet again, staring at it for a moment before she coughed to clear her throat and began to speak again.  
  
“If anyone here has a reason that these two should not be married, they can shut it,” she finished with a sharp nod.  
  
Lance snorted, and Takashi shot her warning look, but his smile made the threat fall short.  
  
“I now pronounce you Daddy and Papa! That means you can kiss.”  
  
Takashi didn't need to be told twice, he pulled Lance towards him, locking their lips in a kiss that was just as passionate as their first kiss as husbands.  
  
Mirai squealed, and covered her eyes with her hands, though she peeked through her fingers at them, giggling.  


* * *

  
  
The couple swayed to the music of their wedding playlist (because, of course, Lance had it saved on his tablet) and Mirai played in the garden with her toys.  
  
They'd enjoyed their first dance together, Mirai watching and cheering them all the while. The next few songs they took it in turns to dance with their daughter until she got restless and went to play, forgoing the party.  
  
“This is nice,” Takashi hummed, his arm tightening around Lance's waist, holding him close. “Maybe we should do it for real sometime. Not now, but maybe in ten or twenty years or so.”  
  
“You mean renew our vows?”  
  
“Hmm? You don't want to?”  
  
“No, that's not it. Just surprised, that's all. I mean we just got married for a second time, you sure you won't get bored doing it again?” Lance chuckled.  
  
“I could marry you a thousand times, and each one would feel like the first.”  
  
Lance sucked in a breath, his head dropping to Takashi's shoulder. “Dork.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Extra fluffy tibit: I chose the name Mirai for their daughter because Mirai means 'future' and they would have named her that because having her marked the start of their future as a family.


End file.
